


I Love Sleep, But I Guess I Love You More

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Collegeverse Stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Apollo thinks he is younger than he really is, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dates!, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feeling Overwhelmed, Hand Jobs, Interrupted Sleep, Like most of my stories, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Nights, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy vs Polyamory, Poor Nico, Sex maybe?, Sorry Not Sorry, Thalia is coming home, Vaginal Fingering, Zeus is uncomfortable to be around, bathroom hogging, friendships, little plot/little porn, rating changes, smug and mischievous Leo, spontaneous crying, they are all aged up, they didn't mean it, they thought everyone was asleep or out, this story can be serious too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: Comments are always welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

“LEO VALDEZ IF YOU DON’T BRING THAT BAG OF CHOCOLATE BACK HERE THIS INSTANT I WILL HIDE THE MEMORY CARD OF FESTUS!”, is the what everyone hears at 6 am on Saturday in Zeus’s dormitory for the poor and defenseless. (It isn’t a real dormitory, but the house was what he gave to Jason and Thalia to make up for being a deadbeat dad.) The screamer was Calypso, Leo’s ex and “friend”. It wasn’t surprising Leo was pissing someone off, but it was irritating for him to do it so early. Everyone who didn’t sleep like the dead was awoken and wondered why Hazel and Frank didn’t go and collect their little elf, before Reyna or Nico got a hold of him. After a few loud crashes, Jason went to get him. Picking up a protesting guy who was about foot shorter than him as well as 60 pounds lighter wasn’t hard. Jason was too tired to take Leo to the room he shared with Hazel and Frank so he just took Leo to his room with Piper. Leo pouted and pushed at him but went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. And so Leo slept while be squashed between Jason and Piper until 8 when someone banged at the bedroom door. Piper just ignored it and kicked at Jason until he went to get it. Leo was dead to the world, knowing Jason and Piper would protect him.

Jason was still tired but accepted that he slept enough. He grabbed his glasses on and put on pants over his boxes, unlike when he went to go get Leo. He scratched his chest and opened the door to worried Frank and pissed Reyna. Jason widened the door and pointed to a sleepy Leo being clinged to by his girlfriend. Reyna just sighed and told Frank to tell Leo he would get it later. After she left, Jason wished Frank good luck trying to get Leo out of Piper’s grasp. Jason gathered his toothbrush and toothpaste, and went to find the emptiest bathroom at this time which would be hard.

Frank spent 10 minutes wrestling with a sleepy Piper for Leo. Eventually he gave up and brought back coffee in hopes that she would trade. It worked. She lets go of Leo to grab the coffee. Leo makes grabby hands at Frank, hoping for a kiss.

Leo is given orange juice and a firm smack on the bottom for his display at 6. Leo whines and proceed to go lean on Hazel who was wrapped in a blanket watching the news with other members of the house in the unnecessarily large living room. There was Calypso, who was sitting in her girlfriend Reyna’s lap, feeding her pancakes, blue pancakes. Will was leaning against his boyfriend Nico’s leg on the floor. Jason noticed everyone was eating something blue, which meant that Percy was cooking. Jason was too tired to go confront him about it, but when he went in the kitchen he discovered the culprit was actually Annabeth. Apparently they were together again, for the 4th time this month. Jason just grabbed a plate and got some food, not about to miss an opportunity. It would suck for whoever had to wash dishes (not knowing it was his turn today).

Octavian sulks in the dining room, waiting for his (probably cheating)  boyfriend Luke to call. Jason almost felt sorry for him, but then remember he tried to get Leo fired once. (The only reason he is allowed to stay here is because he helped them fight to keep Leo from being deported. No one knows why.) Jason sits in the dining room with him because the guy is lonely. Jason studies him, wincing when he bites in the vegan food he mistook for bacon. Octavian continues to ignore him until his phone rings, he gives Jason an excited look, then runs off to go talk to his (rumored cheating) boyfriend. Jason is a little shocked to see Octavian’s smiling face that wasn’t fake.

Something new at the end of the week, though Jason before tasting his coffee. Only to spit it out immediately and discover it was blue. "PERCY JACKSON WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are tags for a reason, you have been warned. This is not kid friendly. Poor Nico though.

Saturday has a newly added tradition of being movie night, and Leo gets to pick the movie today. Everyone who is planning to come back for it  is a little worried what he will pick considering Thalia is coming home. The movie night officially starts at 8, so with it being just noon they have time to kill. Leo won’t tell what he is planning to choose, just looking smug whenever anyone asks or giggle, lots of giggles. And people do ask, especially Octavian for some reason.

While, Leo giggles about his movie pick and Jason starts frantically trying to clean up, Nico tries of think of what to give Will as a present while lying on their shared bed. He lies there for what feels like an hour (but it actually like 6 minutes). He decides to go check out the noise happening downstairs which is distracting his moping. Besides maybe Austin or Kayla might have an idea on what Will might like.

When going down the stairs, Nico hears giggling that sounds like his sister and silently prays that he isn’t about to walk in on her getting ate out by either Leo or Frank. Of course his prayers are left to the wind when he sees a head full of dark hair buried in Hazel’s lap, with her skirt crumpled out of the way. Hazel herself is a little busy trying to keep from making noise (in which she is terrible at). To Nico’s fortunate (or horror) the event comes to a close with Hazel letting out a small high pitched scream.

As Frank wipes the sweat from her face she turns to see none other Nico who fleds. She doesn’t chase after considering she is trying to find her panties which have disappeared to her and Frank’s horror. Though Leo comes out from his hiding place soon enough with them, he smirks at them while they blush.

“So when is it my turn to go down on Hazel?” Hazel and Frank both snort, yet are still unable to make their blushing go away. Hazel stands up, pushing her skirt down over her pantyless bottom half, while Frank throws Leo over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry it’s soon,” purrs Hazel as she leads the way to the bedroom with Frank following close behind and Leo squirming in excitement.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Nico is disgusted and a little angry. Truthfully he can’t say anything considering he gave Will a blowjob in the dining room, last time Will was having breakfast with Jason and Percy. (Thank god the tablecloth was long enough to reach the floor plus the table is high enough to him.) Though Percy always smirk at him every time Will is in there, leading Nico to know Percy knew what happened.

As that memory fades Nico remembers that he still wants to get Will a present, so he tries to remember anything Will wanted. What comes up is basically him cosplaying and food. Nico does consider maybe going to the gym with him like he wanted but Nico knows he would not commit to that. Maybe buy him a better notebook to write in? (He did it last year and Will _loved_ it.) There is the whole ice skating Will has been going on about for a while. (Nico has to say he isn’t the worst on ice but far from the best.) Nico would never rollerblade or skateboard. Tattoos might be something Will even though he has like 5 of them already. Nico goes back to square one by lying back on the bed they share and mope some more.

* * *

No one was surprised when a board detailing of banned activities in shared public places was put up. The list included sex, rimming, blowjobs, fingering, etc, in places such as the kitchen, bathroom, living, dining room (Nico was quite flustered about this one), and any other room that most people would go. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice you know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update? Goodness a blue moon must be around the corner.  
> (Might add more to this later.)

Reyna is leaning on Rachel while they watch their girlfriend Calypso spin around in pretty dress. This is the seventh one she has tried on and asked if they liked it, she wanted more dresses but said she would buy the one they liked most. (As if Reyna wasn’t going to buy the others for her when she wasn’t looking, after all Reyna didn’t get a high paying job for nothing.) Reyna loves to see Calypso’s face shine, her and Rachel both. How cares if they spend a fortune on food and clothes, just as long as Calypso knows she means so much to them.

But there she is watching the love her life twirl around in a lovely light blue dress that contrasts with her dark brown skin while her other love is there to let her lean on her. Then Rachel’s phone goes off, ruining it. Reyna reluctantly moves so Rachel can go answer the phone, Calypso notices Rachel missing when she comes out to display her 12th pick dress which is a simple little red dress. Reyna tells her it looks great but is still visibly pouty, for which Calypso can’t help but go give her a kiss.

When Rachel is done with the phone call she rushes back to see Calypso holding hands with Reyna who somehow convinced her that buying all the dresses was a good idea. Rachel loves seeing her girlfriends like this, sweet and pouty, she doesn’t want to bail on them but she has to be a good friend. So she walks up to them in that intimation of a cool walk that always cracks Calypso up. Reyna can’t help but snort at her being silly.  

“Um..I hate to do this but I gotta go.” Now it is time for Calypso to frown, but she isn’t upset more like disappointed.

“Can I ask why?” Rachel chuckles and smooches Caly on the cheek, causing Reyna to laugh at the display, though not before Rachel catches her and does the same thing.

“I gotta go check on Oct, turns out Luke might actually be what we already expected.” Reyna and Calypso nod and wish her luck. Rachel promises she’ll be back home in time to see Leo’s terrible movie choice. After she leaves Caly drags Reyna to this "really amazing candy store!"

 

The address Octavian gave Rachel to find him is in the form of a seedy hotel near the beginning of the seedy part of town. If she wasn't so awesome would have left right then, but nevertheless onward she went. The front desk was happy to see her when she said she was here for Octavian making her wonder what was going on. 

Turns out Oct trashed the hotel room he rented for him and Luke after Luke brutally dumped him. Rachel tried her best to comfort to no use. Oct eventually calmed down, paid for the damages (putting him close to debt) and was promptly banned for that brand of hotel chains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are awesome you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off cute, cuts to a morning handjob, then our favorite poly girl relationship.

It was a boring Monday night, everyone who had a class the next went to bed. Leo lazed around on couch  in one of Frank’s shirts and shorts that used to belong to Hazel but got shrunk in the dryer. He was watching Rush Hour 2, bored out of his mind because he has seen it like a million times. He was almost squished when Percy sat down, because Percy got tired of asking Leo to move. Percy was just in some jogging pants, causing some of the other occupants to resist looking down because he didn’t bother with underwear. Leo had no such qualms and looked down quite often as if Percy it actually bothered Percy who was quite with the attention since Annabeth went to bed because she actually had a class in the morning. Percy just leaned back with his arms behind back and smirked at Leo, teasing him slightly. They were both laughing soon after feeling silly. The movie long forgotten, as they leaned towards the other and laughed about their lovers’ antics.

Soon enough the sun rises on Tuesday and their eyes drooped. Slowly they fell to sleep curled together and in that position for Jason to find. Jason huffed and resisted taking a picture of them if to avoid the wrath of their pranks. He was struck by how Leo allowed himself to be the little spoon which he only did with someone he trusted. And if anyone asked, Jason had dust or something in his eyes. He left to get them a blanket, careful to not wake them up.

* * *

Will awakes to Nico’s lights kisses on his neck. He blinks against the shine of sunlight seeping in through the curtain sides. He gasps when Nico lightly scratches his bare side soon after. Nico’s chuckle in his ear lets him know that Nico knows he is now awake. Will slowly pushes back against Nico, whining because he knows Nico loves that. Nico’s groan has Will smirking but it fades when he gasps as Nico starts to stroke his cock. Will is soon breathless with Nico's hand jacks him off and Nico grinding on.

Nico set a slow tempo of it, not wanting to Will go but knowing Will had a class. When Nico sped up his hand, Will barely avoided just cumming right then. He twisted a little to kiss Nico as best as he could. His moans getting louder as he reached his climax. Nico carefully moved him away from the wet spot on the bed, and stood up to gaze upon his slowly relaxing lover. Will blissed out look sent him over the edge as he stroked himself. He laid next to Will who got up to get a wash cloth for Nico and take a shower for himself.

* * *

On a rare Tuesday morning, Calypso watches Reyna sleep, Rachel had left earlier to go to the store for some milk. Calypso moves closer to bury her face in Reyna’s neck, inhaling her girlfriend’s scent. She moves after a few minutes to see what they have to eat . But a fast hand pulls her back down. She comes face to face with a sleepy Reyna who sloppily kisses her neck. Calypso giggles and kisses Reyna back. Her hand strokes Reyna’s face while one of Reyna’s hands wander down her backside before carefully grabbing her ass. Calypso shakes her head at Reyna, playful scolding her before slipping from her grasp and dashing down out the bedroom. 

Calypso find herself cold in just her pj shirt and panties. She searches through the laundry basket of clean clothes to find one of Reyna’s sweatshirts, which goes down to her thighs but is a tight fit in the chest area. She considers going back to the bedroom but opts to watch TV until Reyna comes to join her or Rachel comes home. 

Meanwhile, Reyna waits five minutes for Calypso come back and when she doesn’t, gets up to get dressed. Considering this is one of Reyna’s rare off days, she puts on a T shirt and shorts not intending to go anywhere. She finds Calypso engrossed in one of those dramatic reality shows. She chuckles knowing how much Calypso loves those, she carefully sits next to her, pulling Calypso closer for cuddles, carefully not to block the screen. 

That’s how Rachel finds them with Reyna sleepily cuddling a engrossed Calypso. Rachel snickers, but ditches her sweater for a crop top and goes to cuddle Calypso on her other side. 

  
  


  



	5. Prom Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prom picture of Zeus surfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this instead of literally anything else.  
> (Inspired by yesterday which was my prom night and it sucked, and maybe there will be a follow chapter for this.)  
> After the first break is the Frazelo getting it on then it is more plot/interaction then Percy and Annabeth get more screen time.  
> Comments are always welcomed. Got any ideas that could be used on a small scale, feel free to tell me.

It's a quiet afternoon that leaves most of the residents  of Zeus’s Dormitory sleepy and lazy. Jason, being the efficient and restless guy he is, steals Leo out from under the couple of Hazel and Frank to help clean the attic. He also recruits Nico and Percy. Jason and Nico start cleaning the attic right away while Leo picks at the boxes and Percy just leans on him to look over his shoulder. A loud laugh startles the Jason and Nico from working.

“Guys! Come look at this!” proclaims Leo while Percy keeps laughing. Jason shares a look with Nico while they make their way over to see an old picture that looks like Zeus and Hera(?) at a prom?! Jason grabs the photo to look at the back to see what it was from a prom a long time ago. Nico whistles as they look the stuffy suit and the dress that must have been hard to walk in. They all laugh, which brings others up to investigate the noise.

The first to find them is Annabeth who has been looking for Percy for the past few minutes.  As soon Percy sees her he moves off Leo to pounce her on her for kisses.  They end up rolling around while Annabeth laughs as Percy peppers her face with kisses. When Percy relents with his onslaught of kisses, Annabeth questions why are they are up in the attic, earning the old prom photo in the face. She blinks as she looks at it then notices the guy looks like Zeus, she giggles at how silly he looks in the picture. Then laughs harder when remembering what Percy wore to their prom. The others look at her weird when she laugher, except for Percy who looks embarrassed because he knows why she is laughing harder.

By now Frank and Hazel have wandered up to the gathering with Hazel glaring at Jason who tries to put on his best innocent face. Nico watches the exchange amusedly, while Leo just goes to jump on Frank’s back almost making him fall. Leo hops off him to go kiss Hazel who welcomes him with wide arms. Annabeth’s laughter has calmed down and she hands the photo to Frank before taking Percy downstairs presumably to their bedroom (or maybe the restaurant she tried to sneakily set a reservation for).

Hazel and Frank look at the picture with Leo in the middle trying catch a peek while on his tippy toes. Hazel and Frank gawk at it while Leo snorts, he takes it from Frank’s hands dashes downstairs to probably show whoever is still awake.

  
Hazel thinks back to her prom which wasn’t that great, Frank thinks about his prom which turned out okay. Everyone knows Leo was too busy trying to graduate and avoiding noisy teachers to go to his. Jason went to prom with Reyna, it was the night that they broke up, while Piper refused to her prom. Nico was in the closet during his high school years and declined going to his prom. Will had to fight to go to prom with his then boyfriend. Calypso had never had heard of prom, while Rachel was the life of the party and was invited to several proms (and went to all). Octavian could never have been bothered to go prom, Luke just got drunk during his. Thalia declined to go to hers.

* * *

Later that night Frank and Hazel surround Leo covering him with lazy kisses. Their hands trail his sides as he gasps. He pulls Hazel in for kiss as Frank finally grabs his dick. Leo chuckles weakly, "Woah, we reliving prom night here?"

Hazel laughs and then gives coy smile, "How about we make it prom night?"

Frank just shakes his at that awful line and kisses Hazel as Leo moans as Hazel's hand takes over and strokes him. When she lets go, she is light placed in the middle of the bed with Leo between her legs and Frank sucking one of her nipples. She groans as Leo laps at her as she was the best thing he ever had. Frank just rolls her nipples and kisses like the royalty she is. Soon she is gasping as her orgasm hits, pushing away Leo who surges up to kiss her, only get put in her place as Frank grabs a condom to put on him. Leo barely makes a sound when Hazel jumps on his dick and rides him. Frank watches it as Leo grabs Hazel's hips to get leverage to thrust up into her. Frank can't help but stroke himself in time to the thrusts, panting as he feels the pleasure intensifying. He cums up to see Hazel coming for the second time and Leo just gone.

Hazel climbs off Leo, making sure he is okay before gesturing for Frank to come back over. They snuggle with Leo in Hazel's arms and Frank curled around her.

* * *

Thalia looks the picture of Zeus and laughs before hanging it up on the news board with the other stuff. She goes back to sit on the couch next to Zoe who continues to tell her about the next camping trip Artemis has planned. Will is content to lay on Nico who is absorbed with the history channel. And if Will drifts off, Nico doesn't mind. Percy and Annabeth have made back for the date at this point and are making food (meaning more weird blue pancakes that Jason won't admit he likes.) Piper is studying while Jason is on laundry duty with Octavian is talking about his new guy in front Luke who keeps peeking on them (everyone forgets he lives here too). 

And just when the house is alright, bang goes the door to reveal not only Zeus but Apollo and Posideon too. 

"Guess who's coming to live with you guys!" goes the old musician who hates being called old and claims to be better than a musician. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I will answer past comments, those are great motivators you know. And thanks for me on my works.


	6. Overwhelmed

Everyone gets overwhelmed. Reyna and Hazel were the worst when they were overwhelmed while Leo and Will were saddest. Percy just wouldn't accept and often ended up overextending himself often to the point that he took great lengths to avoid situations that lead him to such a condition if it could avoided. Not to say the rest were responsible with dealing with dealing with their limits.

But when Zeus and Apollo walked through the door everyone knew they were in for a shit show. Thankfully Reyna, Calypso, and Rachel were at Reyna’s house or there would be the whole Rachel trying to fight Zeus, again.

The first person to speak was Annabeth who wanted to get a feel of the situation. She cleared her voice, and tried not to show that she was shaken by their appearance. “Mr. Zeus and Mr. Apollo,” trying her best to address the older men with grace, “it is quite a surprise to see you.” An understatement to say the least but it puffed Zeus’s ego a little too well while Apollo was a little peeved to be addressed as Mister.

Annabeth just it soak in as Piper stepped to take over. “If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?” Zeus and Apollo blinked. Piper realized that the  tad end might have been harsh and demanding but everyone was on edge. Are they getting kicked out so Zeus could actually make money?

Their faces must have displayed their tension because then Zeus held up his hands and laughed. Apollo was a little more sympathetic and gave them a small smile. The not so kid kids all breathed a sigh of relief.

Zeus chuckled, “ Starting next week the house is to go under construction to add new more rooms. While you guys might be alright this current arrangement, the neighborhood is starting to talk. I could give a fuck, but my rivals are trying to use this to their advantage against my company. Apollo and I are here to get you guys situated.” He then proceed to give them a goofy look and headed to the kitchen leaving his bags at the door. Apollo just looked at the bags and then at the young adults in the living room and back at the bags. Jason was the first to get the hint but where did they plan to sleep?

* * *

Hazel was having a terrible day as she sat the house. Leo was at the shop and Frank was often on a business, everyone else was doing that effect as well. Hazel hated being alone like she was now, it reminded her too much of her childhood. Days off were the were worst but she admitted she didn't want to be at work despite how nice it was to teach the kids. She huffed and laid the couch, tired of Netflix already. Then Zeus walked into the living room with just a tiny towel around his privates making Hazel wish she was alone again. Or that Apollo was here instead.

Really she should thank Zeus, because with him here, Leo had decided to give his room in favor of bunking up with Hazel and Frank (though some nights he stayed with Jason and Piper). Apollo was trickier to place, but he got Calypso and Rachel’s part time room. They decided to move in with Reyna in the meantime, which probably excited her.

But back to the present where Zeus keeps glancing her way while she steadily ignores him. She isn’t as scared as uncomfortable. After Zeus and Apollo had disappeared to their new rooms there was a general consensus that said tasers and such should be scattered through the house at hands reach for any given moment. So here was Hazel wondering how fast she could get the house when the front door slammed open and there was Jason and Percy. Both made a beeline towards her, showing concern and with a shake of her head nodded and offered her their share of goodies that she gratefully partakes in.

After noticing that he is being ignored Zeus stomps over to them only to lose his towel when they glance at him. Jason is the most traumatized. Zeus claims he is sorry but moons Leo, Piper, and Will who are the next ones in the door. The current residents in the house look like they have seen a nightmare when Frank, Annabeth and Nico come home.

Percy practically tackles Annabeth who just slightly keeps her balance as he dramatically swoons on her as she laughs.

Hazel and Leo make grabby hands at Frank who goes to pick them both at once. They pepper him with kisses and whisper dirty things in his ears. He is visibly straining to carry them and not cover himself, and yes he is in extreme pain. Will just buries himself in Nico’s arms.

 And so everyone except Zeus and Apollo got laid, _loudly_.

 


	7. Must have been a hell of a party

Rapid texts wake several sleeping residents, as they were all mostly curled around each other on the carpet living room. Leo tries to get up from his position of drooling between Hazel and Frank but his legs feel numb from Piper resting on it with Jason snuggled into her. Nico is back to back him and holding Will tightly. Hell even Will’s siblings are here with their girlfriends.More people awaken to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Percy, who was somehow on the couch with Annabeth, tipped the both of them off causing them to fall on Nico and Will.

As they all gain more awareness and attempt to stand the real fun starts as everyone gets each other's way. It ends with couples, and the occasional trio, huddling together in a certain places in the living room. No one gets to say anything before Apollo pops in the room with a tray containing many plates of pancake and coffee. He sets it down on the coffee table that miraculously didn't end up destroyed.  

Even though everyone has some memory missing, they all know they had a hell of a congratulatory party in honor of Zeus finally moving out. Everyone is happy to note that no one got in his range. Something that is displeasing is how most of the downstairs area looks like the aftermath of a college party with empty bottles and trash scattered around.

The television, sadly, had not escaped the wave of destruction that spared the coffee table. It had lucky just been cracked and not spread glass everywhere. As Leo was surveying the damage, someone finally noticed his outfit. Jason was suddenly blushing quite profusely once he realized that the pants that seem to be quite form fitting to Leo is actually his skin and he is only in a speedo. Jason quickly looked away but not before really witnessing his best friend's ass, like goddamn.

Leo found himself blinded by a large shirt as Frank had registered his outfit at the same time as Jason. Percy just whistled, he loved a good full moon, and he could be pretty shameless about it. Annabeth tsked at Leo as if she wasn't also in her underwear, not that mattered as she used to do it all the time before Zeus and Apollo came. Soon everyone took in their various states of undress. Percy was naked, but that didn't really cause a fuss as it was very normal. (Too normal at times.)

Piper soon suggested that they probably all passed out during a game of strip poker. It was plausible enough and Percy always purposely lost, though Leo and Annabeth were a surprise as they usually were the last two playing. 

While the others were debating about the past events, Nico had started eating the now cold food, too hungry to wonder if Zeus had a hand in making it. It seemed fine after having ate three of them. Will complained slightly of there being no syrup, he then used it as a excuse to give Nico a hickey when he was sure no one was looking, stating he would try the next best thing. 

After fours of cleaning, three hours of piecing the night together and two hours of arguing on who would buy a new TV; the house and the occupants with the guests finally got ready to settle together to watch a movie. It was crowded as fuck but it was quite enjoyable nevertheless, several people did vow to skip alcohol next time, something only one actually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, I'm a college kid who is finally making time to continue my stories. I have experienced life more and I hope it shows soon. Thank you to everyone who is reading and feel free to continue to stay with me as I finally get my back into the swing of writing.  
> Comments are great.


End file.
